<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shocking Announcement by BSBLover2538</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148213">A Shocking Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538'>BSBLover2538</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcements, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing her pregnancy on RAW, Becky knows she and Seth have a few more people they need to tell in their lives. </p><p>Based on Becky Lynch's pregnancy announcement on RAW in May 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox &amp; Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Galina Anoa'i/Roman Reigns, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shocking Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Becky wiped her eyes as she headed back into gorilla, Seth immediately hugging her close. She had just announced that she was pregnant, and had vacated the Raw Women’s Championship that she had held for 399 days. Seth kissed his</span>
  <span> fiancé </span>
  <span>and the two were soon enveloped by everyone else. The girls all mobbed Becky, while Seth got slaps to the back and bro hugs from the guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you due?” Nia asked, and Becky sniffled, the emotions still getting to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“December” she replied, rubbing her still flat stomach tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing an on air segment that had some of the roster coming to congratulate her, Becky made her way to the locker room. She sat down and sighed softly. That had been an emotional rollercoaster for her, and she was still reeling from the news. Becky had always wanted to be a mother, but she was also in the height of her career at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becky” a voice said, and she looked up, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mr. McMahon” she replied, and stood up. Vince wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Cameras caught the shot, and then left. Vince smiled and looked at Becky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be an amazing mother, and I can’t wait to see that little one in December. Take care of yourself, and just know that WWE will always be here for you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know sir, thank you” Becky replied, and Vince hugged her once more before leaving. Seth came in after his segment, and the two got their things together to head out. Becky would be going back home, while Seth would be on the road again. They would have 2 days to hang out before separating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to tell Joe and Jon” Rebecca looked at Colby, the two stepping out of the WWE bubble. Jon had left the WWE last year and moved to AEW, but Colby stayed in contact with the older man, happy that he had found a niche for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also want to tell Kevin, Howie, Brian, AJ, and Nick. Ever since that show back in Vegas 2 years ago, we’ve stayed close. Last year going to the concert with Joe and Jon was amazing. And I can get tips from them and Joe about fatherhood. Cannot believe Joe has five kids now, with 2 sets of twin boys” Colby shook his head, and Rebecca chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an amazing father, just like the other 5 are as well. They are good people to ask for advice. Come on, let’s get to the hotel and call Joe and Jon” Colby and Rebecca moved to their car, and drove the short distance to the hotel. Five minutes later they were in their room, and Colby was texting both of his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily both of them are awake and alert. I’m gonna Facetime them now, you okay with that?” Rebecca nodded, and dug through her luggage for the ultrasound photo she had gotten the previous week. Colby called Jon, and then Joe, waiting for it to connect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man! How’s it hanging” Joe smiled, rubbing his newborn son’s back as he saw Colby’s face. He had taken time off the road with having the twins, and the pandemic currently ravaging the world. Joe didn’t want to risk his family’s health, and had stepped back from the WWE temporarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Joe, god he is so cute!” Colby smiled, Rebecca cooing over the baby as well. Her hand went to her own belly, and she smiled. All of a sudden Jon connected, and he grinned seeing both of his brothers, and Rebecca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys! Joe, he’s the spit of you! Thank you for sending the photos of the family, I am so damn happy for you, especially after the last 18 months you’ve had” Jon smiled, and Joe nodded. Jon greeted Colby and Rebecca, and looked at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he asked, and Colby and Rebecca looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a surprise for you two. Thankfully neither of you watch RAW, or this would suck. Joe, how would you like to be an uncle for the first time, and Jon, how about being an uncle for the sixth?” Colby smiled, pulling Rebecca close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Joe asked, a smile overtaking his face as he sat up, minding his son in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant, due in December. Looks like your youngest two and mine and Colby’s child will be less than a year apart in age” Rebecca smiled, holding up the ultrasound photo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stared at the ultrasound, and his own smile creeped up on his face. He loved being an uncle for Joe’s kids, and he couldn’t wait to see Rebecca and Colby’s child. A passing thought of him and Renee having kids went through his mind, but he shook it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so happy for you Colbs! Rebecca, I cannot wait to see you look radiant in pregnancy! Uncle Jon for the sixth time!” Jon enthusiastically spoke. Joe, Colby, and Rebecca all chuckled seeing how happy Jon was. Leaving WWE had done wonders for the man, and none of them blamed him for leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them talked for another hour, catching up. Soon enough Rebecca yawned, which caused the three men to yawn as well. Joe had to go get some sleep before the babies woke up again, and the other three were exhausted as well. Colby hung up after promising to keep both men updated, and threw his phone on charge, pulling Rebecca in his arms, falling asleep quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Colby shot a text to Nick, knowing the older man would be awake. After Nick replied, the two talked while Colby went to get breakfast for him and Rebecca. Nick would contact the other four, and Colby would set up a Zoom meeting for a couple hours from now. Nick promised he would make sure that Kev, Howie, AJ, and Brian would all be there before the two ended their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, got you some food” Colby shook Rebecca’s shoulder twenty minutes later, and she sat up, smelled the food, and ran for the bathroom. Morning sickness had set in a few days ago, and Rebecca spent the first few minutes of each day puking. Colby put the food down, and followed her, rubbing her back and holding her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Rebecca stood up, wiping her mouth. She rinsed, and groaned, rubbing her belly. Colby kissed her gently, and the two went to the little kitchenette to eat their breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoom meeting at 11 with the BSB boys” Rebecca looked at her watch and nodded. That was enough time for her to eat, get a quick modified work out in, and shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After enjoying their breakfast, the two went down to the hotel gym and got their work outs in. Colby stayed to use their shower, while Rebecca went back up to their room to shower. Colby came back up, and the two did some business stuff on their laptops before Colby set up the Zoom meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:00 hit, and one by one the guys all popped up. First Nick, then Howie, Brian, AJ, and Kevin. They all smiled seeing Colby and Rebecca, greeting them happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are Joe and Jon?” AJ asked, usually when they did these meetings the other two men joined in. The last one they had done was after Joe’s wife had given birth to their second set of twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe is busy with the kids, and Jon had something to do with Renee today, they already know what we want to tell you guys” Colby explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two okay?” Kevin asked, concern in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are amazing Kevin. Come December, we are going to be parents” Rebecca smiled, holding up the ultrasound photo for the five men to see. Cacophony reigned, as the guys threw congratulations at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful!” Howie grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas baby!” Brian cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say it’s a boy!” Nick called, and Colby and Rebecca chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will let you guys know when we have the gender reveal party, and we will Zoom you five in, don’t worry” Rebecca reassured them, and the men all grinned happily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go back Rebecca? And what happened with the title?” Brian asked, and the woman in question sighed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I relinquished the title last night on RAW. Asuka has it now, and I am out at least a year, if I decide to go back at all. Things are up in the air now, and I won’t make a decision before the baby is here” Rebecca replied, and the five nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get that. Colby, are you doing okay?” Howie looked over, and Colby smiled, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea Howie, I am. Excited but nervous for the baby to come, especially since I will still be on the road, and Becky will be home in Iowa. Still have to figure that all out, but I know we will” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we had just gotten back together and were doing interviews and stuff right before Ava was born, it was super stressful. So I totally understand what you two are going through” AJ said sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two hoping for?” Nick inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A healthy baby” the expecting parents replied, causing the five men to nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued talking for a half hour or so, the seven catching up about what the five men had been doing in quarantine for the last two months. It had been a stressful time, and the five guys were itching to go back on the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys we need to head out to catch our flight back to Iowa so I can get Rebecca settled before I leave again” Colby apologized, but the five waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go do what you need to do. Rebecca, need advice, call our wives, you know they will help, and of course you have your family and WWE family as well” Kevin warmly said, and Rebecca nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Colby, text us if you need us, we all have been through that fatherhood freakout. Nine kids between the five of us, we’ve definitely experienced it. You two got this though, that baby will be so loved and cherished” Brian smiled, as he said his goodbyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Brian, talk to you guys soon” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Colby and Rebecca were packing their things up, and heading out to their Uber to head to the airport. They had finally spilled the beans to their work family, their actual family, and their close friends as well. As Colby sat next to Rebecca in the car, his hand went to her belly, and he caressed it gently. Rebecca smiled as she looked out the window, hope for her future motherhood looming in her mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>